mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Herman
| birth_place = Vancouver, Washington | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Portland, Oregon | team = Team Quest | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 19 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 9 | mmadecwins = 2 | mmalosses = 8 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Edward Benson Herman (born October 2, 1980 in Vancouver, Washington) is a American professional mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. He currently fights for the Ultimate Fighting Championship in their middleweight division and holds notable wins over David Loiseau, Dave Menne, Scott Smith, Nick Thompson and Joe Doerksen. He also was a cast member of SpikeTV's The Ultimate Fighter 3, training under Ken Shamrock. Mixed martial arts ''The Ultimate Fighter'' While on The Ultimate Fighter, he won a preliminary victory against Danny Abaddi by armbar. In the semifinals, he defeated Rory Singer by rear naked choke. He then lost to Kendall Grove in the finals by unanimous decision. Despite his loss, Herman was subsequently awarded a contract by UFC president Dana White based on his performance. Ultimate Fighting Championships Herman made his UFC debut at The Ultimate Fighter 3 Finale, where he lost to Kendall Grove in the finals by unanimous decision. Herman lost his second fight to Jason MacDonald at Ortiz vs Shamrock 3 - The Final Chapter via triangle choke submission in round one. At UFC Fight Night: Evans vs Salmon, Herman scored his first UFC victory by defeating Chris Price. Herman won by using an armbar submission, midway through round one. Herman won his second consecutive UFC fight by defeating Scott Smith via a rear naked choke. This fight was held at UFC 72 in Belfast, Northern Ireland. Herman won submission of the night honors. In Herman's fourth UFC fight, he took on Canadian fighter Joe Doerksen at UFC 78. Herman won the fight by knocking Doerksen out in the third round, and won knockout of the night honors. At UFC 83, Herman took on undefeated Brazilian fighter Demian Maia. Herman lost to Maia by triangle choke submission in the second round. At UFC Fight Night: Diaz vs. Neer, Herman lost by split decision to Alan Belcher. Herman's next fight came at UFC 97, where he defeated David Loiseau via decision. In his fight against Aaron Simpson, Herman's knee was caught in an awkward position during a first-round takedown, with his opponent landing on the knee. Herman was slightly injured, but he continued to fight through the first round. Early in the second, however, Herman further injured the knee during a high-kick, causing him to collapse to the mat in pain and the fight to be stopped. Personal life Herman lives with his girlfriend Crystal and her daughter. The couple had twins in January 2008.I just had twins and they take up a lot of my time. Mixed martial arts record References External links *Official site * *Ed Herman: Training Inspiration Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:People from Vancouver, Washington Category:1980 births ja:エド・ハーマン